


For The Ones Who Love

by BrokenTourniquet



Series: Gold Dust [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, Child Abandonment, Children, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Genius Kara, M/M, SWAU, Sibling Fluff, Support, Supportive Wives AU, tags and characters will be added as chapters are added, the first couple of chapters will be angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenTourniquet/pseuds/BrokenTourniquet
Summary: Changes were bound to happen, it is just how life is.The irony is that perhaps Kara and Alex are more terrified of the new changes than Lena is.Co-existence with those that don't trust, the addition of two new lives, more secrets coming to light- at the heart of it all one thing will remain the same. Perhaps people should stop underestimating love and a genuis.Sequel to You Were Always ThereUPDATE: This is being rewritten, you can find the new version- Who Love; Sincerely





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts open at my tumblr: http://darktonic.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> Also you guys can prompt me for this AU (supportive wives AU) prompts set in this au is welcomed. I have three already I'm working on, so send em my way if you'd like!
> 
> Cause Y'all kept asking for it, this chapter is released early. Will still do AU's for this. Don't worry the next chapter continues where "You Were Always There" left off.
> 
> There are probably a lot of mistakes in this, I am very tired, goodnight.

**_39 years ago._ **

“My prince?”

Small eyes turn with curiosity.

“...Would you like to hear a story?”

A nod.

“Would it be alright if it was a love story this time?”

Another quiet nod.

 

**//////**

 

There once was a man, from a strong and fair family.

He shone with unbridled enthusiasm for the world and its creatures. Alien worlds so beautiful holding so much life. His enthusiasm was slowly formed into a path to study the alien because he believed those worlds could be loving even if his people didn’t.

You see, his people were a cautious paranoid people. They had been hurt by outsiders before, they were cautious and...mean to anyone, not of their own. They were not an evil people but a surviving one who had been pushed into too many battles. They believed in stopping a problem before it became a problem.

This was the world the man grew up in, in a family that was close to royalty.

One day- one day his people sought an alliance to end wars with his convincing behest. A treaty, more or less, a peace for his people. His smile was disarming and his words were true, blood to stop, love to be surrendered to. A meeting was set up between his world and a neighboring one.

So he went with his people’s leader to ask for peace. They sat in a foreign room for many days arguing and setting about for a peace, one was reached, a declaration was to be made in due time. A festival was suggested by the other worlds king and so it was.

It was a beautiful festival, diplomats from both sides showed, and while the argument was there they sat in what felt like unification.

The man? He felt alone, out of place, he was not a sociable creature but just beyond the crowd with a charming smile and eyes like dazzling snow another man stood, leaning against a pillar and gave him a wicked grin, raising his cup as a toast to him silently.

The man knew who this was, how could he not? He was one of two prince’s.

This prince was so beautiful. An air of...mystery followed him, his eyes could convince you to follow him anywhere, the man instantly thought of him as a statue. He couldn’t possibly be real. A prince who argued on his behalf against his own parents? Unheard of amongst the prince’s people.

The man still felt a tug towards the prince, it grew stronger as the prince set his cup down and approached. When the prince asked for a dance, the man agreed far too quickly. As the prince pulled him in close, held him tight, and gave him the most genuine smile he had ever seen- he knew his heart would beat for this prince someday.

Sooner than he thought, it did, even after the festival. They laid quietly with each other in hopes none found them. The Prince spoke of his heart quietly and how it would only ever reach out for the man, how it attuned to his, beat with his and how- how he could never love anyone. How he wanted none else.

The prince in a quiet voice asked the man to throw away their hateful words, their hateful traditions, and be loved by him forever. To become no longer _his lover,_ but his husband instead.

The man knew the damage this could do to both worlds, to the treaty yet to be signed- both worlds still silently fighting and too stubborn -but his heart spoke louder than words. The man had nothing to lose. His father neglected him, his mother gone too often to care, he was an only child. Why should he be scared of love?

So he let his heart chose. He captured the prince’s lips with his own and muttered a perfect yes to him, there in the dim light, the prince cried tears of happiness and clutched his lover to his chest.

They married, in secret, and had a secret life on the man’s planet.

The prince would claim diplomatic visits every few months and find his husband in their home. Perhaps their love grew too fast, was too bold, not more than three years later the prince asked for a family. His husband was scared but knew of the life he wanted. The life would never be given to them, they had to make it, take it.

Months later they had a little boy.

The boy’s eyes were that of the Man’s, so green like foreign worlds trees, his hair was as light as the prince’s, his skin as dark as the man’s. He was so beloved by his father’s...no one could dispute that was how to love a child. Give him the world you saw in his eyes. They raised him in secret for four years.

On the eve of their son’s fifth birthday, the prince was called back to his planet by an emergency.

The prince didn’t come back until the destruction of their worlds.

 

**//////**

 

_“Sodam!”_

Feet pound against the ground, hand pulling another as past as their bodies will go with smaller bodies held in their arms.

 _Save them, save them, save them,_ a mind screams loud. Screams clear. With purpose.

So a being and a heart is invigorated with the fear of the loss of these lives. It should not be allowed, this should not- the thought of it was utterly terrifying. It was a single thing that should not be allowed nor could it ever be allowed. Not with the heart that trembles in his chest with a shaking core.

“Sodam, please-”

A door is pushed open, heads turn to them.

There is a shocking alarm in those eyes that can’t even dare to bring up hatred that might have been there before, but they are noticed. They do recognize the two men in front of them, more importantly, they do recognize the bundles in their arms even as their world shakes.

A prince and an ambassador.

The prince stops at a hidden compartment, panel pulled back, a number are entered and- from the ground arises another pod. One hidden. It shocks those watching and they both know they must act now before the fear or need for another arises.

“Sodam…”

Ice-eyes soften at the sight of a man that is nothing more than an emotional wreck, but relief fills his husband. He can see it as the man passes a bundle over, with a broken sob. Is this the end of a story?

“Call me selfish, love, my dearest, but If I could save lives I would wish it to be your lives first.”

Another broken sob, a bundle starts to cry.

“I apologize I could not manage- I could not manage our own. In another life perhaps we would love each other fully, but from this day forward- may your God have mercy on our souls and allow us to love in another life.”

The second bundle starts to cry.

“They may never know of us, but may their hearts know of the love we gave, of the live’s we gave for them. May the next Daxam and Krypton learn to love each other just as we have love one another. No love is better.”

“No.”

“No?”

“May their love be better, grander, brighter. Happier. I will always love you, in every life.”

A smile.

“And I, you.”

 

**//////**

 

_**Present** **day.**_

A third pod crashes to earth no more than a week after Myriad.

No more than two weeks after boxes are finished moving in but left untouched in an apartment within National City.

The crash interrupts a celebration of having survived, of the pain and loss the previous year brought to them all. Of the secrets exposed, the shifts in changes, of the hope that still reminds despite all the pain in the world that anyone could have felt.

The pod even from a distance brings hopes of no longer being alone, of the end of a world not leaving a woman with no one else to share in her nightmares or hardships of seeing it. Maybe the world is sending her hope and a reminder that the crest on her chest is not just a promise here on earth but a reality for more than just herself.

The only other who wears the chest rightfully so, he’s made it a promise. She has been redefining the promise with hope, love, understanding.

The world seems to understand this.

So when the pod crashes, hands are jittery with anxiety and fear of the unknown even as she lands with her only father figure cautioning her to be careful. That anything could be inside, and yes- yes she knows this. She does.

But what should stop her hope from coming to light? Whoever is inside must be unconscious, their breathing is too slow, and this concerns her. It’s enough of a reason to pull her forward in a blind panic and grip the edge of the door, enough to make her breathe once and then pull it open forcefully.

What she see’s inside, what they both see inside, it stops her heart and confuses her.

What’s more is the fear that wracks Kara Zor-El’s body because what is inside is so incredibly precious, she’s uncertain if she could ever hold them with the care they need. They’re so small she’s certain she could hurt them, even by accident, and she refuses to do such a thing.

“J’onn...are you-” A hand grips her shoulder.

“I see them.”

There’s a silence before he speaks again.

It continues for a moment.

“Agent Danvers, I need a team here. Medical.”

_“Big bad?”_

“No.”

_“What should they-”_

“They’re children...Alex, there’s children…” It’s Kara who speaks.

Her eyes prickle with tears at the memories flooding her mind. It’s too familiar. Too hurtful. Were they abandoned too? How could someone abandon their children like this?

One looks to be no more than a few months old, wrapped neatly, the other must be the older brother. Must be at least six. It’s absolutely heartbreaking.

How many children this old died on Krypton because of-

How could her family do this?


	2. I'm not a ghost (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People want to hurt her, and the sad part is one of them is Lex. She knows this.  
> It's a bit of a deja-vu for the three sisters, but at least one Sawyer doesn't seem to be...biased when it comes to Lena.  
> Lena gets to meet the new additions to everyones lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts open at my tumblr: http://darktonic.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> Also you guys can prompt me for this AU (supportive wives AU) prompts set in this au is welcomed.
> 
> Quick explanation- I didn't think I needed to rewrite episode one completely. Alternate first meeting with Maggie Sawyer, but do not fret! You will see her again pretty soon actually. This is also long so I APOLOGIZE.

Lena couldn’t sleep, still. No matter how comfortable the bed beneath her was, no matter how just comfortably warm the air was or as...calm as she felt given the previous day's events- nearly being killed or killing a man in hopes of saving her sister Alex had shaken her up -she just couldn’t fall asleep.

The apartment was just too quiet and calm without Kara beside her. It was maddening, frustrating really how quickly she’d become dependent on the steady breathing of her wife to help her sleep. It was just so difficult to sleep without Kara right there either beneath her cheek or on top of her chest sleeping blissfully until a call came and whisked her away for no more than a few minutes with a tired promise to come back soon, a kiss before she was on the balcony.

Sometimes she could doze off until Kara came back, but it was never really sleeping.

Tonight, however, it was so much worse for her. She couldn’t even convince herself that it was okay to shut her mind off and attempt to sleep. Sleep just wouldn’t come to her and all she wanted was Kara to hold her and whisper soothing words into her ears and embrace her until she found sleep.

But she wasn’t selfish tonight, Kara was out there stopping a fire, and she was inside their small apartment awake beneath blankets. She frowned before looking towards the small clock on the bedside. It read only two in the morning.

Lena sighed and sat up, knowing very well she had an early meeting with investors. She needed the investors. She ran a hand through her hair and frowned.

The...argument? With Clark had left Kara in a sad mood, and despite her best efforts to reassure Kara they would talk to him together it didn’t brighten her mood. Kara had tried to apologize for not being as sunny as usual and Lena had to remind her she was allowed to be sad and feel things. She didn’t have to be happy all the time.

Kara stayed as long as she could but eventually left, promising to come back in time with Alex to watch the renaming ceremony. Eliza’s flight had been delayed by an hour. Lena left her with a kiss and congratulations on the well earned promotion.

She sent Alex a text informing her of what Clark had said and explained everything in detail when asked, it took her an hour to get a response back but all it had said was that she’d spoken to him. That Eliza might too as well.

She sent the DEO files as they requested about the Venture, and J’onn had called apologizing for Clark, informing her he had come to ask her about it but didn’t listen to Alex entirely. She could only tell him it was fine and hung up, unwilling to talk much more for the day.

It wasn’t until she had asked Jess to set her up with a pilot, a meeting across town she was pushing it close on missing, and in the air glaring down drones that it dawned on her exactly why the DEO had thought she’d had something to do with it. She hadn’t asked in order to keep Alex from breaking rules and she doubted they would tell Kara until the last moment- but it hurt to think none the less.

Clark had thought it was her idea to blow up the Venture. To sabotage it. She had no motive for it. Her jaw locked and she could only pray that the DEO’s prejudice could be sat aside for a moment and send her someway to help her. Like they’d been answered before she or her pilot could blink there were blurs of red and blue. The corners of her mouth had tugged up and her pilot had looked at her confused.

She spent nearly two hours of Alex and Kara fussing over her, Clark standing as far away as possible looking glum, and trying to convince her to put the renaming off for another day. That, someone, was trying to kill her- which was true -so she had no business doing it. This only increased tenfold when Eliza was let into the conference room door by Jess and did the same.

In the end, she’d been pushed to agree to increased security and DEO security, the police wouldn’t believe the claim and retract units from taking down a serial thief. Kara and Eliza never left her side until she had to stand up in front of the crowd and give her speech.

Things had only gone downhill from there.

Explosions went off, Clark and Kara were pulled away to assist buildings that swayed or nearly toppled. People panicked and shoved against her as she fought through crowds with intent to find her mother and sister as fear filled her chest.

She had let out a sigh of relief when she came face to face with an officer, she called out to him, but a gun rose with a grin and he admitted to being paid by Lex- she knew but it still hurt her to hear -and Alex had stepped in. She’d called out with a fearful cry as they fought, but couldn’t do anything aside from picking up the gun that laid at her feet knocked away from Alex’s hands.

Timing was poor. Kara had landed feet away, trying to talk him down as he held Alex in his grasp, his own gun pressing to her forehead. She saw the way he grinned, proclaiming his pay, and how nice it would be to kill someone who meant so much to Supergirl. He’d be paid extra.

A gun went off, and he dropped. Lena tried to keep her face neutral, she’d managed to do so as she convinced Kara they’d be fine she had people to help, but the moment Kara was away she broke down. Dropping the gun and crying into her hands.

Alex had held her long enough for her to calm down. They found Eliza shortly after helping injured people, they leaned her their hands until it was just Eliza and Lena.

Everyone reassured her after the day was over, and she was curled into a chair at home, that she’d saved lives. She wasn’t sure taking one life was ever good, but Alex, most of all, had convinced her she’d done well. That she’d always be grateful and curled up with her in bed when it was time.

Now here she was, sitting up in bed second guessing herself. Despite how...good Clark’s article about her painted her- she thought Alex had something to do with that -she knew there’d always be opposition. She knew she’d always regret the one life she had taken to save her sisters. NOT because she’d saved Alex, but because she had to take it.

Eliza was staying with Alex for the next few days, in order to make sure her girls were okay, so she wasn’t there to comfort her. Alex was working late with Kara. Winn and James- they...they still didn’t trust her.

Jess was asleep, and Avid- her only other friends, as is his husband -was with family probably asleep with his daughter tucked between himself and Connor. There was a thought for a moment that perhaps a dog would be nice for the nights when Kara wasn’t home and she didn’t want to call Eliza and wake her up to talk.

She frowned.

Maybe she did need friends, but it was so hard to find someone that was willing to befriend someone who was a Luthor. Kara was her best friend as well as her wife, but she wasn’t home and in the middle of saving lives. She couldn’t rely on her to constantly reassure her she wasn’t a mass murdering villain either. She just- she didn’t want to become Lex.

With a last sigh of frustration, Lena pushed herself off of the bed and moved towards the hallway. If she was going to question her existence she needed some damn coffee or tea.

She sighed heavily.

She didn’t want to be Lex and she felt taking any life was a step in that direction. She loved who he used to be, but she’d already mourned him. The Lex that lived now, that had taken lives, wasn’t someone she could love or trust anymore. She hated that- hated him, and apparently he hated her too.

The sound of a thump caused her head to snap up as she reached the end of the hallway, thinking it was Kara, but she found something else that made her heart clench in fear. Only a few feet away.

There stood a man, well someone masculine and humanoid. A black mask covered most of the figures face, except those entirely too orange eyes. A black jacket and pair of dark jeans, from what she could see of exposed hands they were red and scaled.

She wasn’t scared of the possibility of _what_ this person could be, just that they had a gun clenched in their hand glaring at her with an intense hatred. Her mind screamed danger, her heart said misunderstanding, and as the gun was raised everything at once said she couldn’t die. She hadn’t gotten to see the new guests Alex had informed her about, she hadn’t gotten to see Alex truly happy, and she hadn’t been able to thank Eliza for loving her so much.

Everything screamed fight to live.

“You, die,” the figure said.

Lena rose her hands.

“Now listen, please. I won’t hurt-”

“No!” The sharp voice cuts her off, she winced, “I have to. The thing in my head says I have to.”

Her brows furrowed in confusion.

“Wha-”

She saw the trigger being squeezed and two things happened at the same time. She prayed she still remembered Alex’s lessons, and the ones Eliza paid for, and she shot forward hand grasping the one that held the gun.

Unfortunately, her attacker must have been expecting this, because the moment she did- he used his strength against her and pulled her to his chest, back to chest, and tried to force the gun towards her head. Lena’s teeth gritted as she tried to use both hands to force the gun away. It wasn’t working.

He tried to shove her forward against a wall, and in return, she wedged her feet against it and pushed back against him. He let out a growl of frustration and then hurt as he stumbled back with her onto the floor as the back of her head connected with his nose. They tumbled onto the floor and his grip loosened enough for Lena to scramble out of his hands.

She tried to push herself up, crawling halfway towards the balcony door where a taser laid in a table drawer, but she was caught halfway by a hand gripping her ankle too hard and yanking her down. She crashed to the ground, her breathing heavily erratic, she felt a weight settle on top of her back lessening just enough to turn her around and force her to stare into angry orange eyes as hands settled around her neck.

Her hands crawled against his hands.

Flashbacks hit her. The memory of people coming for _her_ on her mother's orders, of Alex trying to protect her, of the week she spent in the hospital with Kara, Alex, and Eliza all paranoid about leaving her alone. About the people who wanted her either dead or alive.

Why was it happening again. Why was Lex-

She was lifted off of the ground, the grip on her neck tightening before her back connected with a wall. She clawed at the hand struggling to breathe. Her eyes flickered to the table beside them, her hand reaching out to grasp the lamp that shook as she did.

Her cell phone went off in her bedroom, the man's eyes flickering from the bedroom to hers before narrowing. Her eyes widened in fear.

 

**//////**

 

Alex let out a sigh as she shut her car door. She paused, looking down the street before lightly jogging across the street to the opposite sidewalk. She paused for a moment, looking up towards the apartment building Kara and Lena now shared a place in.

She thought better to randomly show up on Lena, despite having been asked by Kara to check on her. They both knew Lena was still very shaken up about the previous day's adventures, and she couldn’t be more grateful to her than she was now. Lena had done what she had to save her, she owed both of her sisters now.

She brought her phone up to her ear with a sigh, walking towards the building entrance.

Lena didn’t answer, and it was concerning. She stopped and redialed. Lena wouldn’t- Lena would answer. Unless she was in a meeting, but Lena wasn’t at work. She was at home, she was at home supposedly safe. She-

Panic filled her chest as she waited for an answer.

The last time Lena failed to answer her phone, she and Kara had gotten in a fight. She wanted some time alone but she’d sent a text. She had always answered having understood Alex’s intense fear of losing her or Kara _again_ , permanently.

Flashing lights grabbed her attention and her heart stopped as she looked up. She was met with the sight of a cop car stopping abruptly, the lights flashing, and stumbling out as another moved with her. It wasn’t until she heard the apartment number and the guns strapped to their sides that she moved, in a run to intercept them before they could enter the building.

“Hey!”

A shorter woman stopped with her hand on the handle towards her, hair tied into a ponytail, and annoyed brown eyes already building a glare. Her partner stopped and Alex was quick to pull out her badge.

“Fuck...fed…” the shorter woman stopped, “what do you need?” She asked as she stepped briskly inside leaving both her partner and Alex barely any time to follow.

“Why are you here? I heard you talking to your partner about an apart-”

The woman turned to her with a sigh and crossed her hands.

“Maggie Sawyer, I kind of deal in...odd situations. We were called about an attack, from the description it sounded like an alien- Hey!” The woman- Maggie shouted after her as Alex broke into a sprint towards the stairs, “stop!”

Alex didn’t listen, despite hearing them chase after her. She was still pushing her way through.

With a hard yank, the stair door was flung open despite people yelling after her, and she was rushing up the stairs. She had flights to go but she was _trained for this,_ she could handle it. She flicked her eyes down and saw Maggie keeping up with her, only a few steps down, the other officer was struggling.

“Hey!” Maggie called again, halfway up, “you can’t just-”

Alex didn’t reply, she knew if she did she’d get sidetracked into an argument. She didn’t have time for that. She couldn’t. Lena was in trouble and just like she’d saved Kara months prior- she would save Lena too.

Maggie still yelled after her and yelled at her partner to hurry up, Alex controlled her breathing professionally. The closer they got the more her heart sped up if it was possible.

She flung the door open, and sped down the hall as quickly as possible, drawing her gun as she found the apartment door slightly ajar and the sound of struggling behind it. She wasted no time in shoving the door open, watching Maggie draw her gun in the middle of the hallway, and stepped forward.

She snarled as she found a man clad in black sitting on Lena’s chest, hands around her neck. They were in the middle of the kitchen floor beside the island.

“Get off her!” She barked.

The man’s head turned to her, revealing his red scaled skin, but he didn’t move. Lena’s hands were clawing at his tough skin, a mess of themselves.

She aimed her gun and put a hole, loudly, next to him causing him to jump and release Lena, Maggie shouted as she stepped in. Alex felt a glare aimed at her from Maggie but she couldn’t care, she stared down the man. Lena coughed, watching the man in fear as she rubbed her throat trying to subtly slip from under him.

“I’m not telling you again-”

“-what the fuck do you think you’re doing fed-” Maggie tried to interject but Alex wasn’t listening.

“-Get off of her! Now!” The intense panic and commanding tone in her voice was enough to shock everyone in the room, aside from Lena, into silence.

The man slowly stood, raising his hands, and stepped away from Lena who struggled to sit up.

“Lee, back up,” Alex softly told Lena who nodded and moved towards the couch, resting her back against the arm.

Alex turned her head to look at Maggie, ready to tell her to cuff him, but she stopped for just a second. She found Maggie’s shocked expression. Maggie was staring at Lena, more than likely wondering why she was on the rent controlled side of town, or perhaps wondering how she was alive.

“Sawyer,” Her tone was hard again, Maggie looked at her with a curious expression, “cuff him.”

All she got in return was a nod. They held each other's gaze for a moment and Maggie seemed to trust her enough for the moment, Maggie placed her gun back in her holster and moved towards the man who seemed to relent, turning around and holding his arms out.

Alex moved slowly to stand by Lena who leaned against her legs with a relieved sigh. Her eyes never left the man until he was cuffed and passed to Maggie’s partner who was taking in a deep breath and sat the man outside the door and stood with him. Alex put her gun in its holster, keeping the safety off as she didn’t trust him, and turned back to Lena who had her eyes closed.

Alex knelt down beside her and brushed hair out of her bangs with a soft smile. Lena’s eyes opened and she gave a sad sort of smile. Alex cupped her cheeks and leaned forward, pressing her forehead against her sisters.

“Are you okay?”

Lena opened her mouth to speak but her eyes flickered behind her, instead of answering she frowned and leaned into Alex hiding her face into Alex’s shoulder. Alex’s arms snaked around her and placed a kiss to the top of her head. Lena didn’t protest as Alex moved to stand them nor did she protest when Alex moved her to examine her properly.

Maggie continued to stare at the sight but said nothing. Not until Alex was satisfied and turned to her, standing in front of Lena for protection.

“Do you need anything else?” She asked.

“You had no jurisdiction,” Alex opened her mouth to speak but Maggie beat her, “so it means you fired a weapon and are...let’s say a witness right? I kind of need your connection to Mrs. Luthor here.”

Alex’s eyes narrowed. She didn’t have jurisdiction, technically her work of place didn’t exist, but Maggie didn’t need to know that. She didn’t have to tell this officer- Detective? Anything. Kara would probably yell at them if she did.

“Why?”

“Call me curious, I need to know so I get into less trouble when my boss finds out a Fed beat me-”

“Sister,” Lena spoke up, stepping out from behind Alex, though grasping her hand with a shaky breath, “Alex is my sister. I- I-”

Maggie understanding smile blinded both of them as she held up her hand.

“I understand, Mrs. Luthor. I’m certain you don’t want police to be here, so- do you want to press charges?” She asked sticking her thumb in the man’s direction.

Lena shook her head, and Alex frowned, a hand coming to wrap around her sister’s back and pull her into lean against her.

“I- this will sound- suspicious but...can you not let it out that he was alien?” Maggie rose a brow, curious, “I don’t want the Xeno-community to have their reputation brought down more. I’m certain he was just angry or- I don’t know- but they’re not bad people. They’re _not_ and I don’t want this to negatively affect them just because I’m a Luthor.”

Maggie seemed surprised by Lena’s plea, and Alex remained quiet but after a moment she nodded and promised to do whatever she could. Jokingly stating they’d owe her one, but Alex only glared.

It took them a few minutes before they could leave, but once they did Lena left Maggie with a soft thank you to which she was given a nod. Alex had a suspicion she'd see the detective again but for now? She was thankful to have someone take care of the man so she could hold Lena for awhile.

They stood there, and Alex held Lena. Letting her shake with unanswered questions of why, quiet sobs, and just needing to feel someone hold her. Once she was able to properly speak, Alex told her to grab a coat. That she was being taken to the DEO to wait for Kara as she spoke to J’onn about the events.

Lena tried to protest but Alex gave her a look and she quietly gave in. She let Alex quietly pull her out of the apartment, after locking up, and informed the front desk of the fight. The person behind the desk apologized profusely but neither paid much mind. When they were in Alex’s car, Alex gave Lena her phone and Lena quietly called Kara.

Informing her of what happened and convincing her she’d be at the DEO until she was finished. She held Alex’s hand the entire way.

 

**//////**

 

Lena herself was shocked by the words coming out of her mouth, but it was too late to take them back. She didn’t let her shock show.

If you had asked her, she would have told you that she’d have been unable to see them. It wasn’t that Kara was keeping them apart, it was that Kara had wanted to be the one to show her first. She wanted to explain it in depth. Lena knew Kara wanted to talk about the possibility of-

It wasn’t that Kara was avoiding them either. The children. It was that she was so full of guilt, that she felt her mother's actions fell on her shoulders with her mother gone. How could Kara face children that would never know their mothers or father again because of her mother's insistence to not tell anyone? To let everyone else die?

No one knew how to convince Kara it wasn’t her fault, that she was just a child so she couldn’t have known. Lena didn’t know how to tell her she was so much better than her mother, better than anyone else she’d ever met or could ever meet and there was not a bone in her body that would hurt someone else willingly. That she didn’t have to torture herself over this. So she let Kara do this at her pace, work through her guilt at her own pace, the children were in supposed coma’s anyways.

They looked so small on the sunbeds...her heart broke for them.

That’s how she found herself here, sitting on one of the beds placing the ice pack on her shoulder down and holding her hands out with a sigh as she repeated herself.

“Give her to me,” the agent and Alex rose their brows, she rolled her eyes, “neither of you know how to care for her- she’s crying very loudly and if she’s anything like Kara that cry could cause a power outage or something. So please.”

The agent holding the fussing baby looked uncomfortable but complied easily. Almost relieved that Lena offered and ignored Alex’s roll of the eyes. She barely heard Lena over the crying of the tiny girl in her hands but somehow had and stepped forward, nearly thrusting the baby over.

Lena frowned at the unprofessional behavior and took the child, tucking her, blanket and all, into her hands and began to bounce her lightly with a soft smile.

“Go get something for the baby to eat,” Alex ordered the agent.

“But- I- c-can’t we just- keep feeding her with-” Alex gave a look and Lena rolled her eyes.

“I’ll feed her if you’re really terrified of a _child_ ,” she chastised with a cold tone, the agent flinched and looked down, “but she needs formula. I’m certain mother’s work here, Kryptonians are similar enough to humans...baby formula should work. Just a lot of it. So please pull on your big girl breeches and _do something_ because she’s hungry.”

The agent nodded, speeding out of the room, afraid to let her down. Lena sighed and looked down at the child, pulling her closer to her chest and speaking in a softer tone.

 _“Nim voi, ukiem,”_ came out fluid and nearly flawless.

Alex smiled as she stepped closer. Watching as Lena spoke in quiet Kryptahniou. It seemed to work, and perhaps it was the familiarity that was so comforting to the quiet child in her hands. Or perhaps it was how Lena’s voice exuded warmth, even going so far as to place a kiss to the soft forehead.

Tiny hands tried to reach up and grasp at Lena’s face. Lena only tilted her head and smiled, pulling back and softly telling the child she was very much okay. It melted Alex’s heart to see, she ignored what her mind told her was a very possible future she was seeing. Instead, she wrapped an arm around her sister and kissed her forehead.

Lena looked up at her with a smile which fell as the agent from before stumbled in and left her with a few filled bottles and left to return to guarding the room instead of interfering.

“I have to go talk to J’onn okay?” Lena looked up at her, scared of her absence and Alex only placed a kiss to her forehead again, “Mom is on her way. The agent outside is ordered to protect you. If you have any questions you can call me or mom, we’ll answer instantly and Kara will be done in a few minutes. She might get here first. Okay?”

Alex handed her a bottle as she nodded.

“Al?” Lena called out as she opened the door, “could you have someone bring me the RS-Simulation gear from the training room? I think I could rig it up here, the Kryptonite- I know it’s the only way you can get passed their skin and you’re careful but-”

“They’re children, they don’t deserve that?” Lena nodded, Alex smiled and nodded back, “I will. Even with the amount of exposure being so small...they’re just children. J’onn was adamant it was life or death. So- yeah I will. If you need help don’t be afraid to call someone okay?”

Lena smiled and nodded.

With that, Alex left, and Lena was left with a bottle in her hands, a weakened Kryptonian _infant_ and a few minutes before anyone showed up. If she could get the gear and lights set up in here for the children, it would be painless and an alternate way to take care of them without weakening them.

She held her breath as she brought the bottle up to the child’s lip and waited. The baby seemed to take and eagerly sucked on the bottle. Lena let out a sigh of relief and chuckled nervously.

She might have known more about child care but she was still incredibly nervous with such a precious cargo. She let out a breath of air and tried to calm herself. It was a child, what could she do? Drop it- she shook her head stopping the train of thoughts. She wouldn’t forgive herself if she did _that_ and she knew no one else would either. Her grip tightened slightly as she watched the child in her arms eat what was given to her eagerly.

Her lips tugged upward.

The baby had dark hair, oddly purplish eyes, and light but reddened skin. She was wrapped in a red material, it took her a moment to realize but once she had she smiled. She was wrapped Kara’s cape and likely had been for the week that the children had been at the DEO. She let out a light laugh hoping it wouldn’t upset the baby.

It was then that she found a paper set off to the side, on a table and she realized Alex had left it. Likely the children’s information. She rose a brow and slowly pushed herself off of the bed, walking slowly, speaking in quiet Kryptahniou to keep the small girl calm as she picked up the paper.

“Lan-Do?” She rose a brow, looking at the form of the sleeping boy, “‘managed to gather his name before he fainted’ -- ‘Lan-Do. Approximately six years old, possible loss of hearing, cannot confirm until-’”

Lena flipped to the next page and let out a small gasp of surprise.

“Kole,” she looked down at the baby in her hands and smiled, “it looks like Kara was adamant wasn’t she? Kole. Pretty name huh?” The baby only lets out a sound of distress and Lena let out a soft sigh with a smile, “you and your brother are safe. I bet you’re hungry hm?”

Kole accepted the next bottle eagerly.

Kara found Lena in the confines of the med-bay, looking over blueprints on the ground with one hand and the other holding the bottle for the baby to feed from as she did. Kara hesitated at first to enter but did, in regalia and sat beside her wife, used to how she worked and pulled the basket towards her as she took her wife’s place of feeding the baby.

 _“Ta-nim rraop tav?”_ Kara questioned softly and aware Kole probably didn’t like loud noises.

Lena looked up at her for a moment, distracted before taking the book of her notes in hand and shrugging.

“We’re fine, love. She’s just hungry,” Lena threw a smile towards the baby.

Kara gave a sad smile. Lena watched her for a moment but didn’t push it, instead, they sat in silence for a moment. Lena continued to go over her notes, pieces of what she’d constructed so far around her. Lena waited until she was ready to talk.

“You were attacked,” Kara stated.

“I’m-”

“Lena,” Lena turned to find wet eyes watching her, “you’re fine, but you almost weren’t. You don’t- _I’m Kara._ You don’t have to act like it didn’t affect you with me.”

Lena quickly set her things down and cupped Kara’s cheeks, placing a kiss to her forehead.

“I know...I’m sorry...I- I’d like to move and hire security if that’s okay?” Kara nodded eagerly, but they’d talk about it later, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Kara leaned forward stealing a kiss.

“Kole?” Lena questioned.

Kara gave a small smile.

“Just another form of her Kryptonian name, I- they should know their history right?” She asked unsurely.

“I’ve mostly spoken in Kryptahniou around Kole,” Lena nodded, “I think they should know about Krypton. You’ve written a lot down so if you’re not ready to tell them, they can read when they’re older. Can I ask what her _name_ is?”

Kara smiled sadly again.

“Ko-El.”

Lena smiled softly.

“I know you want to ask but-”

“Kara,” Lena cut her wife odd, “they have weeks to be in here. She has at least another before they release her...you have time.”

“You know what my decision already don’t you?” Lena smiled knowingly but said nothing, “It’s just too early right now. But I think I know. There’s no one else I trust to and I-”

Lena only leaned forward and kissed her wife softly before turning back to her work.

“Alright, now perhaps you can help me with this.”

Kara let out a soft laugh and nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider this- Kara feels like she has to carry the guilt of her planets destruction on her shoulders as her mother isn't alive. She won't abandon the children, she's just unsure how to reconcile her guilt. She also WON'T be Clark.  
> Clark will be addressed soon, it's not the last of his unresolved drama I promise.
> 
> TRANSLATIONS-  
> Nim voi, ukiem = be quiet love (couldn't find the world for still)  
> Ta-nim rraop tav = how are you two?


	3. Cries, Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kole is unique, as Lena guesses. Is she the only one who's noticed?  
> Metallo makes a move, Alex and Kara head the Lena Defense Squad.  
> I believe Alex would bury a Kryptonian if she was angry enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts open at my tumblr: http://darktonic.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> Also you guys can prompt me for this AU (supportive wives AU) prompts set in this au is welcomed. I have three already I'm working on, so send em my way if you'd like!
> 
> I AM SO SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS LATE.  
> Also: Clark is not through being yelled at, and you will get to see his conversation with Alex next chapter. He's not getting away scott free.

“So how did it go?” Lena asked, picking up her pen again to quietly finish at least this small stack of papers.

_ “Meeting Snapper?” _ Kara asked, Lena hummed,  _ “Worse than what I expected...he was kind of like a grumpy old bear. I think I just need to give it time, right? Like he’ll soften up and be a bit nicer after he determines if I’m worth it or not?” _

Lena rose a brow, paused her pen and let out a hum.

“Is that a question or a statement?”

_ “Lena,” _ her wife whined.

Lena let out a soft chuckle and shook her head.

“I’m certain he’ll like you, you haven’t even started writing yet. If he doesn’t like you...I can talk to him,” Kara groaned into her phone, “or you could tell him who you’re married to. He’ll probably make you get CatCo an exclusive if he knew, he’d find that to be a damn good resource-”

_ “What? No! I’m not using you or our marriage to get me into his good graces. I’ll...toughen it out but I promise if he ends up being a-  _ **_major_ ** _ jerk face I will let you know,”  _ Kara promised.

Lena let out a soft chuckle, setting her pen down. She smiled to herself, despite how adamant James, Winn, and Clark were of her devious plans, Kara’s unending faith in her still remained. She couldn’t remember a day since they met that it ever had failed, nor could she remember a day where Alex’s had ever stopped. She knew she was incredibly lucky to have them and Eliza.

It was a short moment for her to reminisce with Kara talking to her. She felt a swell of pride fill in her chest at the reminder of being more of a Danvers than a Luthor despite how adamant Kent was that she was up to no good. That she was toxic. Or so it felt. She felt loved and had for the past thirteen years. It had helped mend her broken heart.

She let out a chuckle as Kara went into a ramble about action movies, namely the kinds Alex liked they’d probably be made to endure later. She turned in her chair to look out towards the balcony, slowly.

“Alex made me watch it-  _ fucking Christ! _ ” Lena held a hand to her chest, her phone landing in her lap, as she let out a yelp of surprise and fear as she turned completely in her chair. There on the balcony was Superman looking both timid and apologetic towards her.

_ “Lena?? Lena! What’s wrong? Your heart rate just spiked. Do I need to- I’m flying over-” _

Lena scrambled for her phone, exhaling her temporary terror for a minute as she stood to move towards her office balcony doors.

“It’s fine Kara! I promise! I just- Superman scared me, I didn’t hear him drop down,” she let out a breath as she opened it and gestured for him to step in.

He did so with a small nod, moving only a few feet in before stopping and taking it in. Pictures framed the walls, of achievements, but not hers. Alex’s, Eliza’s, and a couple of small paintings that Kara had done were hanging on the walls. The most prominent were of a small painting that a child had done, above her desk.

A few pictures were on her desk. One of the wedding, which made him wince slightly, and one of all of the Danvers (including Lena), together in the middle of a cave, climbing. The last picture was of an unknown family, two men, a dog, and smaller girl.  _ That _ was odd but he said nothing. Only turned and quietly waited for Lena to get off of the phone.

Lena gave him a tight-lipped smile.

_ “Kal? What’s he doing there?” _ Kara sounded more nervous than curious, more than likely afraid he’d blow up at her.

“I don’t-”

“I was going to ask you to have lunch with me,” he interrupted, Lena’s lips pressed into a thin unsure line, “just lunch I promise. I was hoping you’d ask Kara to come? I don’t know if she’d-”

Lena held up a hand to him, stopping him for a moment. To Clark’s credit, he at least seemed patient and nodded. Lena shifted the phone to press against her ear and shoulder as she reached for her jacket.

“He- uh, wants to take us out for lunch. You don’t have to, love,” Lena eyed the man in question, draping her jacket over her arm as she picked up her purse and set it on her shoulder.

She’d already made up her mind to go. If nothing else came out of it, she could at least say her peace to him and hopefully find a way to bridge the gap between himself and Kara. She knew more than anything Kara would always need him, a reminder of her uncle and aunt, as well as the last remaining blood relative she had.

Yet, she also knew Kara wasn’t without her reaching point. If Clark wasn’t going to be proactive enough to settle whatever it was between them that made him tense around her, she sure as hell was going to. It felt like a ridiculous thing, and frankly? She was tired of her family’s bad blood reaching her in the ways that it did.

She, however, wouldn’t force Kara to come if she still needed time.

_ “Noona's in fifteen?” _ Kara suggested.

Lena smiled to herself.

“Of course, see you there. I love you, fly safe,” she gently reminded.

_ “Love you too bye!” _ Kara hung up, sounding more excited towards the idea of food than sitting somewhere awkwardly with her wife and cousin.

Lena smiled to herself, as she set her phone in her bag. She looked back up at the hero in clad, who seemed to awkwardly shift as if he was out of place. He somewhat was but more because he thought so. She let out a small sigh and cleared her throat, he looks up at her expectantly.

“You don’t have to pretend like you didn’t hear that. Noonan's, in fifteen, I’ll drive you,” before he could protest, she set him with a familiar look he’d seen on Alex before, “it’s not fitting of a hero to run so don’t think about it.” 

He seemed put off, slightly offended but nodded in understanding. She felt a sense of satisfaction.

Without another word, she moved towards her office door and exited. She paused briefly to let Jess know, and have her pull up a list of apartments for later. She also stopped to make sure that the DEO had returned or disposed of the proper files as they’d agreed upon.

Only a moment later Clark Kent walked out of her office, following her, Jess’s brows raised before she resigned with a groan and looked towards Lena who was highly amused.

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t just see that so I don’t have to sign anymore NDA’s,” she commented, looking down at her paperwork before looking back up at him, “Oh Mr. Kent! What a lovely surprise! If you plan on taking Mrs.  _ Danvers _ , out to lunch, I would note that we have an excellent security team so please don’t try anything.”

Clark’s mouth opened and closed, Lena only gave a slight grin and moved down the hall. He followed soon after.

The drive, however, was relatively quiet. Clark kept fidgeting beside her, clearly uncomfortable and Lena did her best to ignore it as she gave her driver a location. After that he seemed to mostly stare out of the window, obviously needing to ask something but unsure how to.

It was starting to get on her nerves that he seemed to glance at her if he wasn’t looking out of the window.

She finally spoke up.

“Ask,” She demanded.

“Excuse me?” Clark blinked, she frowned.

“You keep glancing at me, and you’re fidgeting with your hands. You want to ask something, so please just ask it.”

“Why are you so interested in the children?”

Lena blinked, in confusion at his question. She didn’t think that was going to be it, she assumed it would have been more about her brother or father. Maybe even how she managed to fool the Danvers into believing she was a good person.

That wasn’t the question she thought she’d get. Fortunately, he decided to elaborate.

“You’ve been at the DEO for the past four days, with the children. You’re practically taking care of the girl, I was just- I was just curious why? You don’t have to do it or be at the DEO. It’s...not odd but I don’t know, curious?”

“After Lex’s last...raid on you, that killed many,” Clark winced at the memory and frowned, “I- I wasn’t there. I was in Midvale with Kara just enjoying my time with her planning a wedding. It was a year after, a man approached us and he had this box. He asked me to make a memorial for his wife in the place she died, in front of the Metropolis HQ, because Lillian had already told him no. So I did. They had a little girl and she was motherless now, so I offered to help him.

He gave me a sad smile and said he didn’t need help, he’d find a way to raise her without help. I didn’t see him for another year, but when I did he helped save me from a wave of men with cameras. Just men are scary enough,” Clark gave a small amused smile but listened, “and I realized that I might have found the world’s best driver by accident. So I offered him a job as not just mine, but also Kara’s personal driver and bodyguard.

He was shocked, he didn’t think I’d offer him a job because he was Iranian-American and a victim of Lex. He thought he’d help me to repay me for the memorial. I was impressed by how easily he could escape from a horde of men, and it took me an hour to convince him- but eventually, he did. He became a friend of Kara and I. We got to see him meet his husband and then marry him just last year,” her lips tugged upward into a smile, “we’re the godmothers of his daughter. We have a dinner with them every other week, and she’s so adorable-”

“It sounds nice,” he commented.

“It is. It’s quite wonderful. Kara and I at some point knew maybe in the future we'd want kids, want what we saw...no one seems brave enough to handle the children at the DEO either. So if they won't, I will when it's possible.”

“So...do you know who might take them? You know Foster?”

Lena gave him a strange look, as the car stopped and she was informed they were there.

“We haven’t talked about it, but I know Kara wants to,” he gave her an odd look back, “there’s no one better suited for it unless she’s not ready. She’s not willing to abandon them, Mr. Kent. I don’t think she’d be able to survive that. They’ll be fully loved without question.”

“What about you? Are you ready?”

She frowned, lips pressed together. Silence stretched. A moment later she exited the car.

She didn’t reply. 

_ Was she? _

 

**//////**

 

It was nostalgic to stand there and watch the two of them from where she stood, bags in hand, as a smile crawled its way onto her lips.

Alex felt almost blessed or at least gifted to have been able to watch the relationship in front of her grow and nurture over the years. She felt lucky she could say she saw their first date, their first I love you, their engagement, their vows, and everything in between. There was a natural rhythm to the love and an immense hopefulness anyone could feel once they just watched  _ them _ .

Alexandra Danvers felt lucky to have the sisters she did. 

The interaction mirrored the first time they had sister night after the two actually started dating. Lena pressed into Kara’s side comfortably, with a content sigh, as she absentmindedly watched whatever was on the tv rather than paying attention to it. Kara had an arm securely wrapped around her, shifting halfway through to sit up from her position slouched on the couch.   
  
Lena turning with a confused expression as she sat up, questioning the change, but soft hands cupped her cheeks. Blue eyes stared into green as the most tender smile formed slightly. It was like a silent conversation no one else could really intrude on or jump into. She seemed to stare back but the smile only grew and like a sudden click Lena seemed to understand, hands softly cupping the ones that still remained on her cheeks.   
  
Their smiles matched finally, and Alex could never bring herself to break the moment.   
  
Not as Kara leaned forward and placed a kiss to the small scar just below Lena’s brow. It was enough to make her wife chuckle lightly, and like a routine of sorts, Kara drew back to place soft small kisses on her forehead, chin, the tip of her nose, and finally a lingering kiss to her lips.   
  
A smile formed on Alex’s face as she watched it with pride. The pride that they could be themselves.   
  
“Alright, I love you two,” she finally interrupted and two heads turned towards her, “but movies.”   
  
“Like you weren’t standing there the entire time,” Lena challenged, Alex only grinned.

They watched as their sister sat a couple of bags down, Kara moved to lean over the couch in interest. Lena moved back slightly to give her room.

“Thank you for letting us stay here, by the way,” Kara called towards her as she watched.

Alex could only shrug and wave a hand dismissively. Truth be told, her apartment wasn’t meant to hold three let alone four people but she did enjoy having the spare bedroom used. Even if their mother was stuck sharing a bed with her until she left in a couple of days. She preferred their safety over her comfort.

Carefully, and purposefully in full view of Kara, she pulled out a couple cartons of ice cream and ever so slowly moved to set them in the freezer. She heard Kara’s little gasp and grinned to herself.

Lena couldn’t help but roll her eyes as she let herself fall back, lying on the couch and letting out a soft laugh as Kara’s eyes widened and looked at her for a moment. She moved her hands behind her head and watched the inner turmoil of Kara unsure if she should get up and get some, or lay there and cuddle her wife. She smiled innocently as she watched.

“I thought we could watch Die hard,” Alex suggested, picking up the second bag and moving towards her couch, “it’s a classic.”

“Yippee-ki-yay, mother fucker,” she attempted an impression of Bruce Willis but it fell short.

The bag of assorted candies dropped onto Lena’s stomach with a soft laugh, she smirked in return. Sparing a glance at Kara, who was still in turmoil. 

“Any objections?” Alex asked, raising a brow, no one said anything, “good.”

With that, Alex moved to lay on the couch, half atop her youngest sister as she kicked her boots off. Lena laughed lightly as she moved a hand to wrap around Alex as the other dug into the bag of candies and pulled one out. 

Alex poked Kara’s side until she looked down at them, releasing a soft  _ aw _ with a smile. 

“Go put in Die Hard.”

“What? Why?” Kara questioned.

“Because we’re watching it, loser, and you weren’t paying attention. You guys also need to tell me how your lunch with Clark went so I know on a scale of grab-a-shovel to using-my-government-status-to-make-someone-disappear how I’m going to react.”

Lena turned her head to glance down at Alex, who looked up at her, chin propped up on her chest in curiosity.

“It’s more of ‘there might be some yelling’ which is surprising,” she informed. Alex was indeed surprised.

“Well,” Kara started as she stood, moving towards the TV, “he was nice in the beginning. I think he just didn’t want to upset me, but then it progressively got worse...he kept poking Lena for answers about some projects. Said that it would help ease his mind, but she can’t talk about most them. I mean she doesn’t even tell me if she can’t, she’s not going to tell him when he’s pushing her.

So he got upset he wasn’t getting anywhere, I could see the accusations he was ready to spill. So I told him if  _ that _ was how he was going to react? I don’t want someone that rude to my wife in my life, even if it hurt. I told him he stopped being my hero a long time ago, I just didn’t see it, and then it got quiet. I could tell it impacted him. Eventually, he apologized and said he’d talk to us before he left but he needed to think about things. He left before we could say anything.”

Alex only gave a soft hum of acceptance, moving to lay her cheek on Lena’s shoulder this time as she watched Kara struggle a little with putting the movie on. Lena quietly unwrapped another piece of candy and tore it in half, offering half to the sister against her who declined. 

The oldest Danvers was thinking. How could Clark just need to think about being nice to Lena or not? Was it really that hard to be friendly with your only blood relatives wife? Perhaps it was her inner sister and love for Lena showing. Lena deserved so much more than Clark was willing to give, so she made a mental not to talk to their mother later. She felt it was unfair of Clark to refuse to reconcile or change the view of Lena he had in his head.

And that _ was _ what he was doing. Refusing to. It irked her. Maybe he didn't realize it, but he was acting like he was on a high horse that he needed to be kicked off of. If her chat with him previously didn't work, maybe Eliza could give a better speech. The fact they needed to give speeches said a lot.

“Hey,” Lena spoke, poking her cheek, “you okay?”

“Just thinking.” She admitted, giving a half smile.

“Alex...I love you, but your mind is not just think-”

“It's- just- Clark-”

A loud knock interrupted whatever Alex was going to say. Everyone froze, the break in at Kara and Lena's enough to give them a case of paranoia. Alex looked at Kara who blinked, unmoving but nodded as she picked up on the silent conversation. Alex got up, pushing Lena down with a look that screamed  _ stay put  _ when she tried to stand.

Kara followed her sister towards the door, pausing when Alex pulled a gun from the table side drawer. Another set of knocks came startling them. Alex looked at her sister expectantly who looked confused until she gestured to her eyes then the door with an eye roll.

Kara made a soft  _ oh _ sound and did so, squinting at the door. Her nose wrinkled in confusion. Before her sister could ask, she opened the door and revealed a frozen Clark looking rather...human, his hand frozen mid-knock. He gave an apologetic smile and lowered his hand.

“Kal? What are-”

“I wanted to talk. Can I come in?” The question was more aimed at Alex who looked towards the couch, finding Lena who gave her a small nod.

She sighed and lowered her gun onto the table.

“Yeah sure, but you say shit about Lee and I will throw you over the balcony with a bullet in your knee. Understand?” She rose her index finger to his face, smirking in satisfaction when he gulped but nodded and she motioned for him to step inside, “I'm going to go channel surf with  _ my sister _ since he interrupted the movie okay?”

Kara nodded with a smile as Clark stepped in, closing the door behind him. Alex gave him a stare before moving back to the couch. Lena wrapped an arm around her and handed the remote over.

Clark watched the interaction for a moment, unsure of how to speak before Kara smiled at him. He could see the poorly disguised hurt behind her eyes, and if he was honest? He didn’t blame her at all. He’d known he had hurt her, but not to the extent he had. It was painful that it was so obvious and out there. He hadn’t thought  _ he _ would be the one to hurt her the most.

Looking at her now, he felt proud she was as strong emotionally, mentally, and physically as she was. Some part of him knew she was stronger than he ever could be. 

“I wanted to apologize-” He rose a hand when Kara tried to speak, “-no let me. I wanted to apologize. I have not been considerate these past few days and...so many people have told me how inconsiderate of an ass I’ve been for  _ years _ . I didn’t realize it until now. I just- I’m so sorry you- I- I hurt you and I can’t apologize enough for that. I missed so many important days. I always planned on being the one to give you away at your wedding...I’m so glad Alex did.”

Kara cracked a small smile, hands crossed behind her back.

“She was more emotional than Lena was,” Clark’s smile flickered for a moment, “Clark. I mean what I said at lunch. I- I- can’t have someone so distrusting and...mean to my wife in my life. From a personal angle, view-”

“I just- it’s hard. I grew up with Lex too. I- he was important to me. Then he turned into what he-”

“She’s not him,” Kara stated firmly causing Clark to just stare at her, “she’s Lena! I know her, Kal. You don’t. Lex, Lillian- two out of the three people who actually do know her, who love her, who spent time getting to know her are here in this room and you’re not one of them,” it was a necessary jab, but it still seemed to affect Clark, 

“I cried so hard once after she confessed how she felt like we were more than she deserved because how could this amazing beautiful soul not think she deserves a loving family? How could my best friend-”

_ “Kara!” _ Clark sharply interrupted before her rant went lengthy, which he was aware would happen, and moved forward grasping her shoulders. He was very aware of the extra set of eyes on them on as Kara blinked at him, he only gave a small smile but didn’t let her go, “Can I just- I don’t deserve it but _ please _ let me finish?”

She thought for a moment before answering. She didn’t have to, and part of her didn’t want to in case he did say something that wasn’t fair but the other part, the forgiving part, knew that she’d never know if she didn’t give him a chance. Part of her job was giving people second chances and believing in that chance, so she leant him the same courtesy. Nodding and crossing her arms as he stood back.

“Thank you,” he nodded, “I grew up with Lex, I praised him, he was so- beloved. Then he turned into what he was and my heart was so damned broken. It was so...hard to believe the Lex I knew was gone because I- I loved him,” he confessed truthfully, pursing his lips his eyes flickered to Lena who gave him a sad but understanding look, “and it still is. Even now I think I trust him more than I should because I believed everything he said about Lena, and she doesn’t deserve that. I tried ignoring everything everyone has told me about her for the sake of believing him in some twisted way I didn’t realize I was doing,

“And she doesn’t deserve that. Neither do you or Alex. I loved him, but he tried to kill me, and I- I can't help but feel scared for you because she was his greatest joy. I see so much of us in you two and it's only been a few days...but the thing is I'm being paranoid and irrational. You two could never turn out like we did because you're so much better than we could ever be, and I am so proud of you. I'm so proud Lena got to be a Danvers. And I am so sorry. I can't promise it's going to be okay, but I will try.”

Kara stood there, dumbfounded, having expected more of a fight and...just blinked. Her mouth opened and closed several times.

“Oh…” She looked unsure.

“I'm sorry I abandoned you like I did. I couldn't raise you, and I grew far too focused on being Superman. I do love you and you deserve better than me as your cousin. There's no real excuse that can take that pain away, so I won't try to make any. But I'm glad you have them.” He motioned towards the two women who now stood, watching them. 

Kara’s head turned towards them and she smiled. Alex stood, arms crossed, ready to make good on her promise but there was a hope in her eyes. Lena smiled lovingly at her, a promise she'd be okay no matter the outcome. Turning back she gave Clark a smile and he let out a sigh of relief.

“Yeah, I was given the best women life could offer,” she knew it was true, “I...did not think you'd actually apologize. I know you're leaving for Metropolis tomorrow so I thought I'd get a sorry in the form of a text.”

“You deserved a sorry in person, and to slap me if you needed,” he offered a small smile, “so do they.”

“How badly did Alex yell at you?” Kara winced, realizing the implication.

Clark laughed outright instantly and Kara found herself laughing along. They continued laughing to themselves for a moment before Kara’s features softened and she wrapped Clark up in a hug, burrowing her mouth into his shoulder seeking comfort. She found it, Clark's hands wrapped around her just as tightly and she was grateful. She felt the worry of possibly losing him slip away, and it was evident.

It took them a moment to pull away, but when they did Clark laughed lightly wiping at his eyes and she took a moment to give him an amused look. Was he really more emotional about it than she was? She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by the sound of sirens coming from the Tv.

Their heads turned at the same time, and Lena spared it a glance before raising a brow at Kara asking her silently why she wasn’t already there. Kara gave her wife a grin and Alex let out a soft hum before turning back to them.

“Jumper, news says,” Alex gave a small smile, “you two go help, it’s what you do, and then you can come back and we can get a real apology,” she told them.

Clark looked at Kara who gave a nod before moving forward and capturing Lena’s lips in a kiss. She pulled back with a content sigh and Lena could only give a laugh before giving her a second chaste kiss and then a kiss on her forehead.

“Alright Supergirl, time for you to go, I love you.”

“I love you too,” she gave a grin before turning to Clark, “let’s go boy scout.”

With a light laugh, he rolled his eyes. They were off before another comment could be shared.

Alex’s phone rang, she bent over and snatched it up and answered, pressing her phone to her ear.

“Danvers,” she paused for a moment, concern filled her expression and Lena frowned at the sight, “we’ll be there in a bit. Supergirl and Superman- just keep an eye on them? We’re on our way.” She hung up.

“Alex?” Lena asked, her sister turned to her.

“It’s- the kids-”

“Let’s go,” Lena nodded without hesitation, moving to snatch her jacket up.

It was going to be a crazy night.

 

**//////**

 

The resounding thud of their landing was enough to gather the attention of the closest civilians and cops, a few hopeful shouts could be heard, some exclamations of disgust as well. Lights shone on a man, faced away from them, standing perfectly still on the railing of the bridge. At the sound of their thud, the man turned only slightly causing the two supers to pause afraid they’d only encourage him to panic and topple over.

There was something familiar about him that Kara couldn’t place her finger on, but she didn’t allow herself to dwell on it. She saw him as a man in need of help and was willing to take the step to help him if she could.

As she took a careful step forward, Clark gave her a nervous look but didn’t stop her. She tried to give him a reassuring smile before turning back, carefully she lifted her hand as if it might be enough to give the man a pause for a second, to hear her out, and yet she knew it might not be that easy. 

“Sir,” she spoke, he only turned slightly again, “Sir, you don’t want to do this. The-”

Before she could talk, there was the sound of the man spinning on his heels, and then a bright green flash. She barely noticed it in time but managed to shove Clark out of the way before the beam hit him though grazing her shoulder, it looked like nothing but a blur to everyone else. 

She was brought to her knees more or less by the surprise of the pain in her shoulder, seeping in through her suit and etching into her skin. It was agonizing for a second. She held her shoulder, ignoring Clark’s worried look as she moved her gaze towards her attacker. Her jaw locked at the sight of him and stood up, anger filling her eyes. 

“Corbin,” was harshly spoken.

“No,” he thrust his chest out, a green beam hitting Clark hard enough to send him flying back into the ground, struggling with the pain of it hitting him head on, “Metallo.”

“Kal!” She paid Corbin no mind, turning sharply and rushing towards Clark.

Before she got to him, another beam beat her, and she turned just as she felt a presence behind her. A hand slammed into her chest, sending her into a lone car. She grunted but recovered enough to watch as Corbin- Metallo loomed her cousin, sending fist after fist into him. She pushed herself up and rushed forward, her shoulder colliding with his back.

Metallo rolled forward with the force she’d sent into him, turning on his knees and a beam of- Kryptonite? Hit her square in the chest. The force and anger behind it was more than it had been behind Clark’s, she found herself gasping for air for a moment on her back. As she did her vision blurred, a figure loomed over her.

There was something at the back of her mind, something that tickled for a moment as she saw a shape raise above her, the tickling turned into a jolting sensation that motioned her to roll away. She did, and Metallo’s foot found itself slamming into the ground as Kara pushed herself onto her hands and knees and looked up at him. He turned towards her ready to hit her with another beam.

She beat him, sitting up on a knee, her eyes flashed an angry orange and heat vision shot from her eyes. His hand raised at the right moment, the skin was peeled and burnt away to reveal- metal? Was he some kind of robot? She blinked as the burning beneath her eyes slipped away, confused. A pair of arms wrapped around Metallo’s neck, locking him in place.

Clark had managed to push himself onto his feet, but unfortunately, Metallo was trained well. His metallic hand wedged between the arms around his neck and he forced enough room to slip beneath the arms before grabbing one and forcing Clark over his shoulder. By this time Kara had stood up completely, she shot forward towards him but another beam hit her. She was knocked back, rolling to a stop.

Metallo gave her a nasty grin and before he could get off another shot she rolled behind the lone car, moving enough onto her feet to push it towards him and hoping Clark had managed to move away from their attacker. She grunted the moment Metallo pushed backed against the car, looking through the Window she found him gritting his teeth against her strength.

There was a flash from her eyes, heat vision, and Metallo managed to duck leaving Kara to snarl and slam herself against the side of the car. It slammed against his front sending him stumbling back, Kara moved at super speed towards his side in hopes of sending him flying. Instead, she was met with an off-kilter poorly aimed beam as he tried to right himself. It hit her side and left her stumbling this time, she groaned as she tried to gain her balance against the hood of the car.

It felt like her side was dead weight for a moment, with an agonizing pain, nausea crawled up her body leaving her to whimper for a moment. She turned her head just in time to find another beam as it hit her, sending her flying against the railing. It bent beneath her. She groaned, gritting her teeth as she tried to force herself to stand up.

She couldn’t ignore the pain or nausea crawling into her skin. It was- it was too much. It was so much she’d never had it feel like it was crawling beneath her skin worming its way into her body. 

She braced herself against the railing, a flash of green was all she could see. Before she knew it, she was falling over, into the water, and the last thing she heard was Clark yelling after her before water was all around her and she was struggling almost clawing at her throat. The blast had managed to hit a little higher up than her chest, she didn’t know the damage of that.

The fight with Metallo lasted a little longer, adrenaline and fear filled Clark’s body the moment he saw Kara go over. He fought like he had everything to lose, and in that moment- he did. He couldn’t lose Kara. 

As he and Metallo traded blows, he saw someone rush past police, stand on the railing and dive over. He didn’t know if they were friend or foe- but he prayed that they got her to before she hit the bottom.

 

**//////**

 

Kole was crying, she’d been crying before they got to the DEO. Despite the few difficulties with getting Lena inside, none wanted to directly oppose Alex in order to keep her out. At least now it felt less like it was because she was a Luthor and more like it was just protocol, she was thankful Alex was with her.

Now she was in med-bay with the children, Lan-Do was still asleep but the moment Kole saw Lena the baby squirmed out of Eliza’s hands and reached for Lena. Something tugged at her chest and she couldn’t stop her eyes from watering, either from the heartbreaking sight or the relief she could actually help- all she wanted to do was to comfort the child. So she did.

Eliza handed her over and Lena cradled her to her chest, instantly bouncing, her cries grew louder and louder to the point they actually hurt to hear. She barely managed to get a word out in order to convince Eliza to find and join Alex instead of being in there with them. If she could spare Eliza the pain, she would, and so she did.

She knew that something was happening with Clark and Kara, she could hear muffled voices and the sounds of their names- but she forced herself to focus on the child in her hands cradled to her chest. For awhile it seemed like nothing she did was working, singing, speaking, lulling, all in Kryptahinou- nothing. She just cried harder.

The way Kole’s eyes glowed a luminescent blue for a moment, Lena caught that and her brows shot up but as the blue faded and for a moment Kole seemed like she might quiet down but her wailing continued. Lena felt helpless and a little overwhelmed on how to help, but it didn’t stop her from trying.

In the end, all she could do was cradled the child to her chest and rock her, softly humming in hopes it might help. No one knew what was wrong and she, Eliza, and Kara were the only ones she found willing to handle the baby. While that angered her- she could understand it, most didn't know how, and said nothing out loud.

Almost abruptly at some point, the wailing suddenly turned into a soft whimpering, and it surprised her. She waited a moment, but no more screaming came from Kole. She paused but continued rocking her even as a fist came up to her mouth to be sucked on, Lena reached over and picked up a small pacifier even if it wouldn’t last long it was something, she removed the small fist and gave her the pacifier instead. Kole sucked on it.

She let out a soft breath and decided that it was about time she got answers about Kara. She ventured out and towards the elevator only stopping to notify an agent to get a doctor to check on Lan-Do. They managed a nod and shot off.

Most agents at least avoided being in her path when they locked eyes with her, there was an uncertain fear they’d only seen in Alex before and never wanted to mess with her when they saw it so why would they want to be in Lena’s way? The elevator dinged upon their arrival and Lena locked eyes with Eliza and Alex who were in a heated discussion with J’onn and Winn.

Kole shifted her head only slightly and Lena glanced down for a moment before Kole’s face screwed up and Lena thought she might cry, instead she felt a tickling sensation before she felt a jolting sensation and much like her body was yanked backwards- she narrowly missed an agent coming through a doorway stumbling with a set of blades that clanked to the ground.

Lena blinked before looking down to see Kole settled again, the blue fading from her eyes again, and watching her. Did she just-

“Agent,” Alex barked as she stalked towards them, The agent jumped to his feet and gulped, “pick those up. Clean them fifty times, and be. Careful. Why are-”

“Alex, where’s Kara?” Lena interrupted, impatiently.

Alex gave her a sympathetic look and frowned, instead of answering, she pulled Lena closer towards the center console in the room where everyone eyed them suspiciously. J’onn looked slightly impatient with Alex having stalked away, but Lena knew it was probably just his bad mood. 

“Are we-” Winn asked nervously, Alex gave him a look and he cleared his throat with a false smile, “-right. We don’t know who or what Metallo is but-”

“Metallo?” Lena asked confused.

“Oh honey,” Eliza’s hands rubbed her shoulders, “the jumper...he wasn’t a jumper. From what we’ve gathered from the scene, the man called himself Metallo he fought with Supergirl and Superman, and Supergirl was injur-”

“What?” She asked out of panic and shock.

Kole squirmed against her chest, and she turned away from the others, walking a couple of feet away to properly rock her again.

“Oh no no,  _ ukiem _ . Shh,” she muttered softly, it worked and she turned her head back eyes locking onto Winn and J’onn, “what happened to my wife? I need to know-”

As if it was a cue, there was a thud that sounded from the DEO Balcony. Lena was the first to turn on her heels and let out a relieved and shocked gasp at the sight of Clark, Kara, and a man that was dropped. She didn’t pay them any mind as she took in Kara’s battered state. She looked like she was struggling to breathe properly.

Lena moved as quickly forward as Alex did. Alex caught Kara in her arms as Clark made his way, angrily towards J’onn and started yelling, Lena tried not to cry when Alex released her sister and Kara gave her a tired smile. Kara reached for both her and Kole, pulling them in close as she closed her eyes and let her forehead rest against her wife's.

A small hand tried to tug on Kara’s suit and it was enough to make her laugh in surprise before taking the small baby into her hands and placing a kiss on her forehead. Kara tried to make faces, to get a rare laugh from the baby, and as she did Lena stood back enough to take her in. There was no outer trace of Kryptonite on her, there were bruises and cuts but she knew they’d heal in minutes. It took her a minute but she realized-

“Why are you wet?” She asked.

“That’d be me,” a voice came from behind, Lena turned to see a familiar red-headed freckled man with a dimpled smile give a small salute despite his wet appearance, his eyes widened at Lena but his smile remained, “Lena. What are you-”

He paused and looked at Kara. It didn’t take but a few silent seconds for him to understand. He gasped in surprised and everyone but Clark and J’onn paused to stare at him.

“Kara? Oh my god! It  _ is _ you!”

“Connor?” Lena asked in surprise, but stepped away from her wife towards the man and stopping a few inches away eyeing his wet clothing, “what are- I don’t-”

Kara spoke up, though her voice hoarse for a moment as if she was on the cusp of losing it.

“Corbin- Metallo, he- he beat us. He knocked me over into the water and I couldn’t breathe properly so Connor dove in while Clark was fighting Metallo off. He pulled me up, I guess that being on the swim team in high school really helped. Huh?” Kara smiled at him.

Connor only placed his hands on his hips, tilted his head, and gave a cheeky smile with a small nod. He didn’t seem put off or angry about a secret being hidden from him, just like something had been confirmed to him. He let out a small sigh and nearly took the remaining steps forward to embrace Lena until she held out a hand with a snort and shook her head.

“You’re soaking wet, so no.”

“But Kara-”

“Is going to pass Kole off to me so she can dry properly, aren’t you darling?” She gave Kara pointed look who gave a small huff but complied, Kole began to be fussy but settled back against Lena’s chest. She needed to be dried and changed.

Connor noticed the child and grinned, giving her a small wave. He was good with kids, he had adopted his husband's child as his own.

“Good idea,” Eliza smiled before giving both J’onn and Clark a look that stalled their bickering, “and you two are going to stop fighting like a pair of children in a playground and be the  _ adults _ you’re supposed to.”

“But he- Kryptonite was sto-” Eliza rose her hand.

“As he said they’re tracking it, Winn and Alex can find a way to deal with that without the stress of you two bickering. Ask Lena she’d love to help! But for now, there’s a Metallic crazy man out there trying to kill you that you need to focus on, or have you forgotten so soon how hard Kara was hit?” Clark winced, “And you-” she turned to J’onn, “you said you’d try to be civil and you haven’t. DEO Director or not promises are promises, you’re letting your mood affect your work. Now instead of fighting how about we-”

Before she could finish the closest screens, if not all, flickered. Hacked into showing a specific video. Kole began to squirm as the message played and the perpetrators claimed to be the reason for Metallo’s existence. Lena kept Kole close, trying to keep her from seeing the images being flashed but unable to look away even as her jaw locked into place. She had no doubt she knew who was behind this.

Kole spits her pacifier out and began to cry louder the longer the message continued, and Lena turned her attention back down to the baby, trying her best to ignore what was being played. Her cries were increasing just as they were before

“WE. ARE. CADMU-”

Kara and Lena both felt the previous jolting sensation, and the moment sparks flew from the screens before they went dark, a few cracking themselves, Kara covered both Lena and Kole with herself hunching over them. Clark did the same with both Eliza and J’onn, everyone jumped.

It was silent for a moment save for Kole’s continued cries, and as Lena stood she shared a look with Kara before glancing down at the child in her arms. Kara did too, and Lena leaned down to place a kiss to her head.

**She did,** Lena thought to herself.

 

**//////**

 

Plans were to be made but paused until the next day. J’onn and Clark had managed for a moment to put aside their differences and thought of a way to locate Metallo, but it was late, and Kara needed rest. She needed to be at her fullest the next day to help bring him down and she had a feeling it would take the both of them to take him down. There was a throbbing in her throat, dry almost, as she spent another hour at the DEO recuperating. Connor waited with Lena until his husband came to pick them both up so Alex and Eliza could stay with Kara.

She didn’t argue with Alex or Eliza as they pulled her off the sun bed, pausing to let her say goodbye to Lan-Do with a watery smile. She didn’t argue or pull away as Alex’s hand slipped into her own and they were on their way back to Alex’s apartment. A pit stop at CatCo only revealed Cat’s inevitable leave, Snappers further mean behavior, and a rejuvenation to show him she could do this.

_ “I can’t imagine being here without you Ms. Grant…” _ it was a teary confession, the small sliver of pain that it felt like she was losing her mentor.

_ “Oh, Kara y- oh you-” _ Careful steps forward, and Kara knew she’d have to adopt with her not being there even as Cat smiled at her,  _ “You will rise to the occasion. You are far stronger than you imagine, do not let anyone- especially Snipper Marr -tell you or your wonderful wife you cannot be or do what you want to. No go out there and show him you have far more potential than he ever could have. You are brilliant, and I know a certain woman who would agree.” _

But the moment she stepped back outside and into the car, she felt the exhaustion of the day hit her. Part of her wanted to cry and ask the universe to stop for just a moment. To give her a much needed and deserved break. To give her a day to just be  _ Kara Danvers _ . But she knew, in the end, she couldn’t really complain.

The moment they stopped in front of Alex’s apartment building and she heard the familiar heartbeat of her wife, she sighed in relief and sagged against her sister as they made their way up. The upside to the night? She could curl in bed with Lena in her arms and drift off to sleep contently. She promised herself to find just more time, in general, to spend with Lena, especially now that they were in need of a newer place.

Alex opened her apartment door and Kara was the first to step in, Eliza following after moving forward just enough to grasp Kara’s hand and tug her back into a small but tight hug. Kara found herself choking up inexplicably but tried not to let it show especially as Eliza whispered she was glad she was okay before letting her go.

Kara stood there for a moment before Alex gave her a nod.

With that, she moved towards the guest bedroom where she knew Lena would be waiting. She opened the door softly, pausing at the sight she found and her brows scrunched in confusion but she didn’t say anything. She just watched as Lena smiled at her, partially sat in bed, with Kole against her stomach. In Lena’s hands was a tablet, she glanced down at the baby asleep on her before looking back up at Kara.

Letting out a sigh, Kara moved at human pace to change into pajamas so as to not disturb Kole. She felt Lena’s eyes on her, waiting until she was done before speaking softly knowing Kara could hear her even at barely a whisper.

“It took her the whole hour you were gone,” Lena smiled as Kara climbed into bed, “I think she’s very much tired and it’s not that comfortable at the DEO.”

Kara hummed as she laid her cheek against Lena’s chest, curling into her side, and placing a hand over Kole’s back lightly to rub it slowly despite her yawn.

“Is that why she’s here?” Kara asked softly, looking up at Lena who looked back down at her.

“Yes and no,” Kara was confused, “I think the DEO had far too many people in it, too many conflicting emotions. Here...almost everyone is asleep, and it’s a darker room. I think that helps too. I think- I think she’s empathic.”

Kara stilled her hand, raising her head to stare at her with who only gave her a small kiss and laughed lightly. To Kara, if she was emphatic, it made sense but how did Lena know?

“I’ll explain tomorrow. Firstly we rest,” she informed, and Kara smiled, relaxing back into her.

It was silent as Lena set her tablet down, and shimmied further down the bed, adjusting Kole so she was more comfortable. When she was, Kara pulled the blankets up around them comfortably and wrapped her arm securely around Lena, leaning enough to kiss Kole’s forehead. It seemed to be a habit at this point.

They laid in silence after the lights were flickered off, on the red glow of Kara’s orb on a bedside table filled the room.

“Is this permanent?” Kara asked tiredly but hopeful.

“Only if you want it to be.”

“Mmm. My girls,” Kara mumbled with a yawn as she let her eyes close, “we have time to think about it.”

“Whatever you want, now sleep,” Lena smiled as Kara nodded against her and drifted off.

Lena’s eyes flickered down to Kole and she gave a small smile. They had time, but she already knew the answer, it was just a matter of getting to the point  _ they could _ now.

As Kole’s small fisted hand came to rest against her collarbone, she knew her heart had already been stolen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B) Harold...
> 
> Did Lena take baby Kole without permission? Will Clark be yelled at by Eliza? Where's Maggie? Is Lena secretly panicking about Kara being hurt? What does she know? Do I know there are plenty of mistakes?  
> Yes to the last one, but stay tuned for the rest!


	4. This is important so you guys need to read it if you like this au.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> important shiz. View the rewrite of this here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/12614004/chapters/28736780

Alright, so this fic is being placed in indefinite hiatus. I'm not writing any further so I apologize to those who liked it.

 

HOWEVER, I AM rewriting. It's not abandoned, just being rewritten, so if you still care for this AU or this in particular you can check it out **[HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12614004/chapters/28736780)**

 

 **Some important things to note:** It's going to be written in a similar manner as the first fic, I don't have a beta so yanno (also not looking for one at the moment), it's going to lean towards more fluffy. Similar to the first. I have no clue if it'll have a consistent word count every chapter so some chapters could be 5K words, 1.5k or 8k words. I probably also won't post consistently either. The first chapter is a bit of actually rewrite coupled with scenes I actually liked so kept.

I will keep this up for about a week before removing it.

If there's any episode or moment in particular you'd like to see in it let me know!

 

You can read the rewrite **[HERE.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12614004/chapters/28736780)**

**Author's Note:**

> Explanation for those just tuning into this AU-  
> Lena was placed into fostercare, Eliza took her in, she grew up with the Danvers and Kara. Kara and Lena have a childhood love story and are very much married (have been for four years), and Alex is ABSOLUTELY thrilled to have her sisters. The three of them have a unique bond nothing else can match, even with their obstacles.  
> This takes place within season 2, Kara and Lena have moved in together, Lena moved to National City not only to be closer to family but to find the fresh start she couldn't in Metropolis.  
> It's Luthor-Danvers.
> 
> Explantions for other things-  
> I feel like I should explain so people don't have to worry. Mon-El won't show up in this, he won't cause unnecessary drama. If i did bring him in for the future he wouldn't be at all like the show version. We ain't going down that rabbit hole.  
> Everyone at L-Corp LOVES Kara "I brought you all donuts" Luthor-Danvers.  
> My aim with this au is to be a lot happier than the show (which got unnecessarily angsty at times) but sometimes exploring things is going to be needed, so please bare with me for the next couple of chapters. Don't worry it will get happier. LOTS OF FLUFF I PROMISE.  
> Daxamites and Kryptonians are very dramatic creatures.
> 
> Anyone returning, thank you!  
> Anyways I am tired, this sucks, I still have to do prompts soon, goodnight.


End file.
